


Dragon's Rock

by ShadowRealmTours



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Gender Confusion, M/M, Romance, Switching bodies, brock is so confused it hurts, kaiba is in love for once, unlikely love, you never know what millennium magic'll do to you..., yugi just rolls with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmTours/pseuds/ShadowRealmTours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millennium Magic can sometimes have unexpected consequences. Two unlikely candidates for getting caught up with Millennium Magic, Brock and Kaiba find this out first hand when they switch bodies and find themselves living each other's lives. However, getting back to normal is the last thing on their minds... Shipping up the wazoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover was written by the Shadow God and the Shadow Child. We worked so hard together to write this story so that we could share it with you. It'll will be an epic tale of love, loss, victory and doughnuts. We really hope you enjoy it :D

It’s another beautiful day on the outskirts of Viridian City, where the grass is green and the sea shines with a radiant blue. Our heroes, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are on their way to the mountain where Articuno resides. Their friend, Todd, is eager to take a photo of the mystical and elusive legendary, freezing beauty, and everyone is eager to help him achieve his life goal.

 

Brock is not so eager.

 

“You guys know I hate the cold,” Brock mutters, dragging his feet on the freezing mountain path. “Why couldn’t I have just stayed at the Pokémon center to keep Nurse Joy company?”

 

“Because she was obviously telling you to get out of there,” Misty says, yanking at his ear like his grandmother used to do all the time when he was in trouble. “Besides, don’t you want to help poor Todd get his photo?”

 

“Sure. If it means we can go out for doughnuts after,” he says. His stomach starts to rumble at the prospect of getting to eat one of Viridian City’s famous jelly-filled doughnuts.

 

“Hey, look!” Ash shouts with his usual amount of enthusiasm. “We’re almost at the summit!”

 

They stare at the sign on the side of the road that says “Summit: 300 Meters” and Todd squirms with excitement. “I can’t believe I might actually be able to finally get my dream photo!” he shouts. “Thank you guys so much for making my dream come true.”

 

The gang, minus Brock, who is fantasizing about doughnuts, congratulates Todd on his life achievement.

 

“Wow. What do you think it’s going to be like, Todd?” Misty asks in her overly happy tone. “Getting to meet Articuno is a great honor.”

 

“I don’t know,” Todd admits. “The only honor I need is getting to take her photo.”

 

“You know,” Brock says with all of the boredom of someone who doesn’t want to be there, “I don’t see what the big deal is about this ‘Articuno.’ I mean, we already met Articuno about a month ago when we went to that island. It wasn’t that special.”

 

The others cringe and wait for Todd’s horrible reaction to Brock’s insensitivity to his irrational love of Articuno, but Todd merely shrugs, and is about to give a response to Brock’s rant when a shadow passes over them.

 

“What the–”

 

Suddenly, in a flurry of snow and ice, feathers of the bluest white fall from the sky, and before them stands the majestic form of Articuno.

 

“Todd!” Ash shouts. “It’s Articuno! Quick! Now’s your chance!”

 

“Pika!” Pikachu agrees.

 

Todd fumbles with his camera case and takes out his camera, removes the cap from the lens, adjusts the zoom, gets the angle just right, and then, in the way he’s been waiting to since the day he was born, he snaps the photo like a true artist would.

 

Suddenly, the team is blinded by a flash that seems far too bright to come from a conventional camera that Todd got from Goldenrod City in one of the cheaper alleys. They all scream, but Brock downright screeches like they just banned rock-type Pokémon from competitive Pokémon tournaments.

 

(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)

 

In another universe not so far away, Yugi and his friends have just finished up their business in Ancient Egypt.

 

“Okay, guys,” Yugi says, enthusiasm springing eternally in his breast. “Let’s go home!”

 

“Well, it’s about time we got out of this virtual hologram,” Kaiba says. “I was starting to think you losers were getting too caught up in the story.”

 

“We’ve already told you, Kaiba,” Joey shouts, leaning in to shout into Kaiba’s face. “This place is real.”

 

“Whatever,” Kaiba mutters. “Just get us out of here.”

 

“Are you ready, Pharaoh?” Yugi asks, and then he quickly corrects himself. “I mean, Atem?”

 

“Right. Lend me your power, Yugi,” Atem says, his hand outstretched to Yugi.

 

Yugi takes the pharaoh’s hand and immediately feels his ka begin to seep into the Millennium Puzzle, and a bright light emits from his favored relic. All their bodies drift into the sky, and they know they’re headed home.

 

However, as they float peacefully into the sky like Maat’s feather drifting playfully in the wind, the light from the Puzzle grows unbearably bright. Yugi and the pharaoh both grunt as a dull pain fills their bodies, but their reactions are nothing compared to Kaiba’s. Kaiba screams like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon just got banned from competitive Duel Monsters.

 

(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)・(–o–)

 

Kaiba wakes to the most annoying bird-like screeching that he’s ever heard in his life. For a moment, he thinks it must be Joey screaming at him like usual, but when he sits up and slowly opens his eyes to face the commotion, upon seeing the source of the noise, Kaiba thinks that he might just believe in the Egyptian gods after all, because he knows that he must be in the presence of a god.

 

The light of the full moon shines against her ocean-blue feathers that gleam with the most beautiful white, her wings beating powerfully in the night air. In all of Kaiba’s years he has never set sight upon such silky smooth feathers, such a flawless appearance. Her beak shines as if it is made of pure diamonds, like it was crafted by a master artisan who didn’t spare a single ounce of his artistic abilities creating this one perfect appendage.

 

Her body arches gracefully like she was born to look beautiful no matter what she was doing, and her face glows with focus. Her very existence is like a prize to the world, and as she sings her song, now that Kaiba is truly paying attention, he realizes that it is the perfect combination of sounds that tantalizes all the musical senses he didn’t even know he had.

 

Her tail feathers shine with every shade of blue and white known to exist. They blend seamlessly together in the most perfect ratio ever found in the color spectrum, a beauty that puts even his own to shame. He can’t take his eyes off of her, her hypnotic dance giving him no reason to want to look away. Her eyes are a mysterious cerulean, her underbelly shines with a gamut of colors, her head feathers shine with an unfathomable luster, and her beauty rivals that of even the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 

In other words, Kaiba is in love.

 

Before Kaiba can walk forward and extend a hand to her marvelous beauty, someone tackles him to the ground just as a powerful stream of water jets right at the spot where he just stood.

 

“Brock! Are you crazy?” Misty shouts. “If Todd hadn’t saved you just now, you’d be dead!” Kaiba sits up and tosses the young camera-wielding brunette off of him and quickly comes back down from cloud nine as he realizes that his love is locked in a heated battle with a beast at the rear of the cave.

 

The wolf-like beast stands just a little bit taller than his blue beauty, but Kaiba admires the way she stands against this beast like it is nothing. The beast stamps its foot and roars, and a wave comes soaring out of nowhere towards his love. Kaiba almost calls out to her, almost afraid for her life, but she is prepared.

 

With a mighty squawk, his love beats her wings powerfully, sending a whirlwind at the wave and freezing it over solid. Her adversary roars with shock and, finding its feet frozen to the water that it itself caused to appear, the beast stares Kaiba’s love down like she’s the scourge of its existence.

 

“Wow,” Todd says, his camera flashing on overdrive. “This is a great day! Who knew we’d get to see two legendary Pokémon duking it out today! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

 

“Articuno sure is giving Suicune a run for its money,” Ash shouts with awe. “This is the most amazing Pokémon battle I’ve ever seen!”

 

“Articuno,” Kaiba whispers, letting his love’s name grace his lips. He likes the sound of the name. It has balance, grace, and it rings with a passion that his Blue-Eyes, admittedly, never really had.

 

“Brock, you sure are quiet over there,” Misty says, nudging Kaiba playfully in the ribs with her elbow. “Are you scared or something?”

 

Kaiba glares down at Misty’s elbow’s invasion of his privacy and thinks it odd that she would nudge him while trying to talk to this “Brock” guy.

 

“Hello?” Misty says again. “Earth to Brock? Is anyone home?”

 

Kaiba looks around to find Brock, who must surely be so enraptured by Articuno that he isn’t answering. However, when Misty begins to wave her hand in front of Kaiba’s face, he realizes that she’s talking to him.

 

“Brock, are you okay?” she asks. “Is the cold getting to you?”

 

“Uh…Sorry, but you’ve got the wrong guy,” Kaiba replies at last. “I’m not one of your loser friends.”

 

At this comment, Ash looks over and raises an eyebrow in concern. “Um…Brock, are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head when we fell?”

 

“I feel perfectly fine,” Kaiba says, and he crosses his arms and gazes out at Articuno. “In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time.”

 

“That’s great, Brock,” Misty replies with a large smile, and then she adds in an undertone to Ash, “We should get him to Nurse José when this is over to get his head checked.”

 

Ash doesn’t even have a moment to agree as Suicune lets out a mighty roar and breaks from the ice at its feet. Articuno stands at the ready, staring her enemy down, ready for anything. Suicune’s eyes narrow, and everyone knows that this Articuno has made a life rival today.

 

With a snort and a low growl, Suicune turns around and bounds into the snowy landscape before anyone knows what has happened.

 

“Oh my God!” Todd shouts. “I can’t believe I got photos of Articuno, Suicune, and their epic battle!”

 

“This was more than you expected, huh?” Ash asks, punching Todd playfully in the shoulder. “You’ll be famous!”

 

Before Todd can make some humble comment, Articuno suddenly begins to walk towards them. Todd can barely keep his excitement under control as the legendary ice bird slowly approaches Kaiba.

 

Kaiba is having a harder time than Todd at keeping his own excitement under control. As Articuno extends her neck down to Kaiba’s level, Kaiba reaches his hand out to touch her pristine beak, and it feels just as perfect as he imagined. It’s not at all scaly like the Blue-Eye White Dragon’s skin, but feels smooth like Mokuba’s butt when he was a baby.

 

“Do you guys know what this means?” Todd shouts, and he actually starts to jump up and down. “Articuno has chosen Brock as her trainer!”

 

Knowing that these people think his name is Brock, Kaiba perks up at this and asks, “Wait, I’m Articuno’s trainer? What does that mean?”

 

“It means that you and Articuno are a team now,” Ash says, humoring his friend in his apparent amnesia. “You guys have a lot to look forward to, but we’ll explain the rest on the way.”

 

“Yeah,” Misty agrees, placing a hand on Kaiba’s back and leading him towards the exit. “We should all go to Nurse José to see if we’re okay.” By “we” she meant “Brock,” but everyone knew that even though she didn’t say it out loud.

 

As they make their way to the cave’s exit, Ash whistles. “Wow. Articuno sure did a number on this cave. Look at all this ice.” He gestures around at the ice covering the cave walls, and Kaiba turns to inspect the work of his love.

 

He stops dead in his tracks.

 

Staring back at him in the reflection of the ice is the face of a stranger, a stranger who looks like he’s had his share of slaps from women he’s so misogynistically hit on.

 

Under normal circumstances, Kaiba would keep his cool and think over the situation logically and methodically, but Articuno has opened up a part of him that he normally tries to keep shut as tightly as he can: his emotions, and even though the box is only open a crack, Kaiba can’t help but scream like KaibaCorp just lost all its assets to Joey Wheeler.

 

(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)

 

In all of his life, Brock has never seen so many beautiful women. Some of them are lounging by the pool drinking piña coladas, some of them are splashing playfully in the water and calling for him to join them, and most of them are by his side admiring his handsomeness and charm.

 

“Now, now, ladies,” Brock says with a grin on his face. He’s stretched out on a hammock a little ways away with a coconut drink in his hand. “There’s more than enough of me to go around.”

 

“Oh, Brock,” one of the cuter ones says. “You’re so amazing.”

 

“And you’re such a great trainer,” Officer Jenny says, offering him a tray of snacks. “Show us your muscles!”

 

“Yeah, Brock! Show us how awesome you are!”

 

The ladies begin to chant, “Brock! Brock! Brock!”

 

Brock…

 

Brockaiba…

 

Kaiba…

 

Kaiba…

 

“Kaiba! Can you hear me?”

 

Brock opens his eyes and jets up, shouting, “Girls, please! You’re crowding–”

 

It takes Brock all of two seconds to realize that he is no longer at the Oasis Resort and Spa, but is in a rather dimly lit underground passageway. A young man with shaggy platinum blonde hair sits beside him with a relieved smile on his face.

 

“I’m glad one of you is finally awake,” the boy says, patting Brock on the shoulder. “Do you feel all right?”

 

Brock stretches his arms, and even though he gets the feeling that his limbs are longer than usual, he gives a soft nod. “Yeah, I think I’m okay.”

 

He’s about to ask this guy who he is when the boy says, “Good. The others are still over there. I’m sure they’ll regain consciousness any moment.” Brock follows the boy’s gaze to a group of individuals lying motionless on the floor a little ways away. “You guys sure had me worried. I’m so happy you’re okay–”

 

Brock stops listening to the boy at this point. Lying among the ragtag group of teens is the most beautiful girl he has ever set eyes on, and Brock has set eyes on many beautiful girls.

 

Her skin radiates flawlessly even in the dim light, and Brock knows that she must exfoliate every single day without fail. Her eyes, though they are closed, are delicate, and he knows that those eyes must hold true beauty. Even in sleep her expression is peaceful, joyous, holding true bliss, and Brock knows that one day, he wants to bring her all the bliss in the world. She has a thin frame, a body in perfect balance that seems strong, like she could be an athlete or even an exotic dancer.

 

As he draws closer to the angel, Brock catches a whiff of the soap she uses, and sighs. Lilac with a hint of peach. Her nose twitches in her sleep, and Brock almost lets out a laugh at how it only adds to her raw beauty. Her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm, the rhythm of love, as far Brock is concerned. The closer he gets, the more engrossed he becomes in her angelic features.

 

When he reaches her side, he notices a stray strand of hair lying across her face, and although her hair is just as beautiful as the rest of her, Brock cannot allow even her own hair to diminish the beauty of her features. He reaches a hand out to brush the hair away, though he knows his hands, calloused from years of handling rock-type Pokémon, are not worthy to touch such an angel. As his fingertips caress her face, she stirs and begins to wake.

 

She opens her eyes and the corners of her mouth turn upward, and in the face of this tired smile that lights up her amethyst eyes, Brock knows that he is in love.

 

“Yugi!” the boy from behind shouts. “You’re all right, too!”

 

Yugi…

 

It’s the perfect name for his perfect angel.

 

“Ugh…Marik, what happened?” Yugi asks, and as she struggles to sit up, Brock reaches down and helps her sit up with a hand at her back. He’s glad the room is so dim, otherwise the blush on his face would be painfully obvious to everyone around.

 

Marik kneels beside them both and says, “Sometimes traveling from the Millennial Realm with Millennium Items can be taxing on the body. It’s only natural for you to feel a little lightheaded.”

 

Yugi looks around at his friends, who also seem to be regaining consciousness. “Well, I’m glad everyone’s going to be okay.” He looks up at Kaiba. “Are you okay, Kaiba?”

 

Brock nods, and even though that’s not his name, his angel can call him whatever she wants. He’s certain that this is the beginning of a beautiful romance.

 

(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)

 

Our heroes, Ash, Misty and Brock, have just finished up with their appointments at Nurse José’s Clinic for Pokémon Trainers, and it looks like there’s absolutely nothing wrong with Brock.

 

Or so it appears.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Ash whispers to Misty as Kaiba drifts over to Articuno, having eyes only for her. “He’s been weird ever since we split up with Todd.”

 

“Maybe he’s just having a bad day,” Misty says, and they both watch as Kaiba and Articuno appear to have a heart to heart that neither of them can ever hope to understand. “He said he didn’t like the cold. Maybe we should have listened.”

 

They stop talking about the mental state of their friend as he walks up with Articuno in tow.

 

“Ash, Misty,” Kaiba says, and he’s glad that he finally remembers these people’s names, “I want to start training Articuno right way. Where do I start?”

 

“Uh…Well, there’s a training grove near the Pokémon Center,” Ash says, hoping that his friend’s favorite location will jog his memory.

 

The Pokémon Center doesn’t have any meaning for Kaiba, and so he doesn’t even bat an eye as he replies, “Good. Let’s go there right now.”

 

Ash and Misty sigh, but Kaiba doesn’t even notice. He locks eyes with Articuno, and she gives him a firm stare. They’re both ready to see what they can do.

 

They travel to the thickest part of the forest to reach the training grove, and by the time they get there, it’s high noon and both Kaiba and Articuno are rearing to go.

 

Kaiba pats at Articuno’s feathers and says, “Let’s see what you’ve got, girl.”

 

Articuno gives a cry of agreement and launches a beautiful ice beam into the air.

 

“Articuno has really mastered ice beam,” Misty says with awe. “It looks like she’s as good at that attack as she’ll ever be.”

 

“Hm. What other powerful moves can you do, Articuno?” Kaiba asks, looking into her deep, soulful eyes.

 

Ash contemplates it for a moment. “Uh…There’s blizzard. That’s a pretty powerful move.”

 

“Too generic,” Kaiba says, not even bothering to look back at Ash. “We need something unique.”

 

“Aurora beam is pretty unique,” Misty offers. “It has so many flashing lights and colors. It’d be great for Articuno to show off her stuff.”

 

“Too flashy,” Kaiba says, and Misty grits her teeth and balls her hands into fists.

 

She crosses her arms and turns her back to Kaiba. “Well, who knew the new Brock would be so rude.”

 

Kaiba ignores Misty’s snide comments and rubs at his chin. He looks up at Articuno thoughtfully and asks, “Have you ever heard of White Lightning Attack?”

 

(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)・(-o-)

 

As they climb the stairs to the surface and the sun bounces off of Yugi’s tricolored hair, Brock knows now, even more than before, that she’s the one. Her hair glows in the setting sun, a rainbow of gold, black and red that looks like a heavenly fire lit upon her head, a fire that stokes the flames of love in his heart. Her eyes twinkle like two beautiful stars that pierce his soul right down to its very core every time she looks at him or says the name she has taken to calling him.

 

“Kaiba,” Yugi says, and Brock melts to hear her voice again. “We…kind of accidentally booked the return flight for a month later.” Her voice sounds like the chiming bells of the first day of spring when every house has a wind chime. “Do you think you could give us a ride home?”

 

“Uh…Yes,” Brock decides to say. He has no idea what’s going on or why Yugi would ask this of him, but he’s determined not let his love down. “I can take all of you back if you want.”

 

“W…wow, really?” Yugi asks. “You’d really do that for us?”

 

“Of course. Anything for you, Yugi,” Brock says, and unlike usual, Brock resists the urge to get on his knees and take her hand in his. Taking it slow with this one would seem to be the best bet. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Behind Yugi, his friends stare in confusion at the exchange, and Yugi says, “Oh. Well, you know. You usually complain a lot more before actually letting us fly with you.”

 

“Oh,” Brock looks around at the rest of the crowd and then back at Yugi and says, “I can complain if you want me to. Do you want me to complain?”

 

“…Right, could you hold on a second, Kaiba?”

 

Brock nods and waves with a smile that none of them have ever seen on Kaiba’s face before as Yugi turns to consult with his friends.

 

“Do any of you feel like Kaiba is acting a little weird?” he asks, and they turn to find Kaiba talking energetically with a confused set of Ishtars.

 

“Yeah,” Téa agrees. “It’s giving me the creeps. What’s his game?”

 

“Normally, I’d be suspicious,” Joey says, “but he’s offering us a free ride in his fancy jet.”

 

“And that includes all the food you can eat!” Tristan adds with a gleam in his eyes. “You know Roland studied at Le Cordon Bleu in France!” He says the name of the university with a perfect French accent, because little does everyone know, Tristan is actually quite the French food connoisseur. With Kaiba’s strange behavior being the only thing occupying everyone’s minds, no one seems to notice. “That’s going to be A-grade cuisine, man!”

 

_Yugi_ , comes Yami’s voice from the puzzle. _Perhaps Kaiba’s experiences in the Millennial Realm caused him to have a change of heart. We might as well take him up on his offer. It’s just Kaiba. What harm could come of it?_

 

Yugi nods and shrugs and walks back over to an eager Kaiba. “Okay, Kaiba. Thanks for being so nice.”

 

Brock outwardly looks very pleased with himself, and as the people around him stare at him expectantly, he realizes that they expect him to have a plane, which he does not.

 

Luckily, Kaiba’s devoted assistant, Roland, is so prepared to get Kaiba out of any dangerous situation that the communicator at Brock’s neck suddenly beeps and blinks red, and Roland’s voice shouts, “Master Kaiba, we picked up some strange energy readings from your area just a few minutes ago. Is everything all right? Do you need me to come pick you up?”

 

Brock has had experience with neck communicators, and so he knows exactly how to work the KC logo on his collar to reply, “Yes, please come. And…uh…I’m giving my friends a ride, too.”

 

“Friends, sir? Oh, you mean Yugi and the rest of them?”

 

“Yes,” Brock says, confidence and authority firm in his voice. “Make sure to be prepared for them.”

 

“All right, sir. Understood. We’ll lock onto your signal and be there in about thirty minutes.”

 

Brock goes to tell Yugi that everything is under control when Roland’s voice starts to come through the communicator again.

 

“Hey, everyone!” he shouts. “Master Kaiba finally got some friends! I knew it would happen someday! Drinks are on me! Well, I guess I shouldn’t drink since I’m going to be piloting, but the rest of you should drink and be merry!” A round of shouts and applause comes roaring from the communicator, and Brock, along with everyone else, stares at it until Roland says, “Oops. I left this on. Hope he didn’t hear.”

 

The connection goes dead and Brock looks at Yugi and the rest. “Assistants. What you gonna do?”

 

There’s an awkward silence and, despite everything, Yugi laughs. Brock nearly melts. Her laugh is what dreams are made of.

* * *

Roland gets there in twenty minutes flat, a new record on his part, and when he lands the jet and lowers the ramp, he treats Yugi and his friends better than he ever has before. When he mentions the buffet spread waiting for them, Joey and Tristan run ahead of everyone else to have first dibs on the gourmet KaibaCorp pizza, because even though Joey hates Kaiba, he has to admit: the man makes a mean pepperoni and cheese pizza.

 

 

“Yugi, I hope the ride is comfortable,” Brock says, and Yugi smiles the way he hoped she would.

 

“Thanks a lot, Kaiba,” Yugi replies, still smiling. “I really appreciate this. It would have been so expensive buying new plane tickets on such short notice.” It makes Brock feel all warm and fuzzy inside that he can do her a such a great favor.

 

“Of course, Yugi,” Brock says with passion. “I couldn’t just leave you guys out here in the scorching heat.”

 

Yugi grins. “Thanks, Kaiba.”

 

On the plane ride, Joey and Tristan stuff themselves full of calzones and pizzas and some other delicious stuff they don’t even recognize, Téa rolls her eyes at their antics and Kaiba makes extra sure to sit right next Yugi the entire ride home.

 

Yugi doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Yami does.

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
